Water Under the Bridge (song)
| label = XL | writer = | producer = Greg Kurstin | prev_title = Send My Love (To Your New Lover) | prev_year = 2016 | next_title = | next_year = }} "Water Under the Bridge" is a song recorded by English singer-songwriter Adele for her third studio album 25 (2015). The song was written by Adele Adkins and Greg Kurstin, while production of the song was provided by the latter. It was released as the fourth single from the album on 4 November 2016. Lyrically, the track is about a critical point in a relationship and trying to figure out if your partner is in or out. Musically, the song is a mid-tempo disco-pop song, featuring an electro-drum beat and a tropical, trip hop riff. The song peaked at number 20 on the Finnish Singles Chart and number 42 on the Spanish Singles Chart. It also charted in Australia, Austria, Canada, France, Germany, Poland, Scotland, the United Kingdom and the United States. Adele has performed the song during Adele Live in New York City and on The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon. In 2016, the song was included on the soundtrack of the Brazilian telenovela A Lei do Amor (Wounded Past). Composition "Water Under the Bridge" is a mid-tempo disco-pop song, featuring an electro-drum beat and a tropical, trip hop riff, with Adele proclaiming to her lover "If you're gonna let me down, let me down gently". While reviewing ''25'', Jon Dolan of Rolling Stone noted gospel influence in the song. More specifically, Chris Gerard of PopMatters cited a gospel choir in the background of the song. The song is written in the key of E major with a tempo of 95 beats per minute. The song follows two chord progressions of Progression #1: A (IV)–Fm7(ii7)–Cm(vi)–B (V)–Gm(iii), Progression #2: E (I)-Fm(ii)-Cm(vi)-A (IV) in the verses, and Adele's vocals span from B 3 to C6. Critical reception MTV's Christina Garibaldi wrote that "The song is all about a critical point in a relationship and trying to figure out if your partner is in or out". Katy Forrester of Daily Mirror stated that "The lyrics to this song make us swallow hard and sit thinking about everything in life" and called it "one of the best on the album". The National's Rob Garratt called the song "A pop sing-along which sacrifices none of Adele's trademarked intimacy" and called it "a smart choice for the album's second single", though it turned out to be the fourth. Lewis Corner of Digital Spy wrote that "they and Adele strike upon a shimmering mid-tempo pop parade". Chart performance On 14 December 2015, Billboard reported that "Water Under the Bridge" was the third best-selling song from 25, having sold 104,000 copies. Live performances Adele performed the song on Adele Live in New York City, which was held at Radio City Music Hall on 17 November 2015 and broadcast on NBC on 14 December 2015. She also performed the song on The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon on 23 November 2015. Charts Weekly charts Year-end charts Certifications }} Radio and release history References Category:2015 songs Category:2016 singles Category:Adele songs Category:Disco songs Category:Song recordings produced by Greg Kurstin Category:Songs written by Adele Category:Songs written by Greg Kurstin Category:Number-one singles in Israel Category:Columbia Records singles Category:XL Recordings singles